The Cullens Go To Camp
by ladyenterprise
Summary: AU: Everyone's human and they're all from different places. They're all placed in the same group at Camp Don Lee. Love, drama, and pranks abound! Just wait until Emmett gets hit in the head with the boom...
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

I know, I know. Another story. You all probably think that I'm not going to finish the others. But I am. I'm just not very good at writing when I have better things to do. Not that this isn't fun…I just like reading fics better.

So here's chapter one…and Camp Don Lee is an awesome sailing/Christian camp close to where I live (I've been there for three summers…not counting the times I've been with school.) in this story, all the characters are human and their parents are sending them from their home states…CDL is usually mostly North Carolinians, but I had someone from Florida in my group this year so…just pretend, kay?

Oh, and nobody's met before either.

_Bellabookworm9_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's POV 

"Emmett!" my father called from the front of the house. We were going to drive the nine hours from our house in the mountains to Arapahoe, NC, then find a hotel to stay for the night before checking me in at Camp Don Lee. I was looking forward to this camp…even though I had no idea how to sail. I mean, where are you supposed to learn how to sail in the mountains?

And the girls…oh, God! The girls. A whole camp's worth of bikini-clad beauties for me to enjoy.

"I'm comin'!" I yelled, picking up my giant trunk effortlessly. If mom hadn't made me pack everything in here, I would have used garbage bags. I'm not much of a packer.

Rosalie's POV 

"Rosie?" I heard my mother call up the stairs while I checked my luggage to make sure I had everything I would need for my week away. I couldn't believe my parents were doing this to me. I loved the city. The big buildings that looked like they touched the sky, the way you could walk two blocks and be in a totally different world…

And now I was being sent off to some hicktown for a week. To have guys with awful accents gawk at me like I was nothing more than a pretty face. It was appalling.

"Yes, Mom?" I called. Even though I didn't want to go, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She seemed to think this was a good thing.

"Our plane leaves in an hour!" As much as she tried to hide it, I knew my mother wanted this time alone with Dad. They hardly ever got time alone anymore. I sighed as I zipped up my sixth suitcase (A matching set. All Coach design.). Why couldn't they have picked fashion camp or something?

Jasper's POV (Just so everyone knows, I'm making Jasper have no father in this story. I'm not sure how it happened yet, but just roll with it, okay?) 

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this, Jasper."

"But Mom! You _promised!_" I tried to look persuasive, trying to get my mom to see that I _really _wanted this. Because I did. I desperately wanted to go to this summer camp. And I had no idea why, it wasn't like I'd ever shown an interest in sailing before. Ever since Mom's friend mentioned that her niece had gone, I had wanted to go. Something just gave me a very good no, _happy,_ feeling whenever I thought about it. It was strangely compelling.

"I know, Jazz, I know." I could feel her giving in.

"_Please?_" I asked desperately, pleading. I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay, fine. But you're bringing a cell phone." I yelped, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much Mom!" I was grinning like a madman.

Alice's POV 

"Oh my gosh this is _soo _exciting!" I squealed as I dragged one the pieces of my pink luggage set out to the car. "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

"Relax, Alice. We haven't even left yet." My father was trying to shove all of my luggage into the trunk.

"I know, but it's still exciting!" I saw Cynthia roll her eyes. It didn't matter. At least I was going somewhere. She was grounded and was only allowed to come with us to the airport. Uncle Jerry would be picking me up and dropping me off at camp. I would spend the next week with him and Aunt Polly.

The last words Mom said before I boarded the plane to North Carolina were, "Don't forget to put on sunscreen, honey!" Like I _wanted_ to screw up my skin like that. Sheesh.

Edward's POV 

"Oh Eddie. I'm going to miss you so much!"

I couldn't believe this. She _promised _that she wouldn't cry. But here she was. My mother was crying like a baby in the middle of the airport. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It happened every summer when I went off to camp (Always a different one, of course). Sure, it'd never been this far from Chicago before, but come _on_. It was only a week.

"I'll be fine, mom. Nothing's going to happen. And you've been through it before." She glared at me. I sighed, "I'll miss you too." I mumbled unwillingly. I would miss her, but it wasn't like I wasn't going to come home.

"Bye, son." My dad said, wrapping his arm around me. "Don't worry." He whispered in my ear, "she'll get over it by the second night. She always does." I grinned.

"Bye, Dad." I began walking to the security gate. Before I passed through, I turned and waved to them. Family is family.

Bella's POV 

"You don't have to do this, Bella." **(Familiar, anyone?) **Renee said as I unloaded my trunk and rolled it towards the sliding doors of Sky Harbor International.

"Mom, I want to. I want to go to summer camp. As much as you want to think I'm doing this for you, I really do want to go." I was such a liar. I had never had any interest in the outdoors and here I was saying I wanted to go to a _sailing _camp of all things.

Thankfully, I saw Renee's face lighten a little. That was good. I wasn't a very good liar.

"I'll be _fine, _Mom. I promise. And you can email me all you want." I repeated this over and over before I finally boarded the plane.

I stared out the small window and waved, knowing Renee probably couldn't see me, but the small gesture helped. This was going to be one hell of a week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So how did you like it? Do you want me to continue?_

_Sorry for all the POV changes, I just had to fit everyone's leaving in somehow. It just seemed important. Oh, and I was thinking of doing every chapter in a different person's POV, describing an activity that they really enjoyed, and then I'll do more chapters with drama and pranks and stuff. It'll be amazing. _

_So, if you have any ideas for who should narrate which chapter, review! (Emmett's already doing the pranks..duh.Emmett's probably doing sailing too…) here are some of the activites at CDL:_

_Sailing (sunfish, hobies, or flying scots. Mostly sunfish though)_

_Canoeing_

_Kayaking_

_Nature_

_Swimming_

_Sailing_

_Archery_

_Challenge course (teamwork things)_

_Crafts_

_Drama_

_Encounters (boringest thing you will _ever _do)_

_So…tell me who you think should do what…and, just so everyone knows, there are going to be more characters (two counselors (one male, one female) three extra girls and three extra guys. Just cuz you cant have only six people in a group.) but none of this story will be told from their POV (unless I do one of the counselors or something if Emmett gets in trouble. XD)_

_REVIEW!!!_

_Bellabookworm9_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I just realized I totally didn't put this in the last chapter. I nearly always forget it. So let's just make this for the whole story, kay? I don't own it. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't see why anyone would want to own it. I mean, it would be nice to have come up with it, but still. We get to read it, don't we? And we don't have to work like maniacs to reach deadlines and stuff. We don't have to write 24/7 like her. It seems like we got the long end of the stick. Poor Stephenie! Let's all give her three cheers and a virtual hug for being the best author a reader could hope for!!!**

This chapter's going to be split into two parts…what's going on in the guys' cabin, and what's going on in the girls'. Bella's doing the girls' and Jasper's doing the guys'.

_Bellabookworm9_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Girls' Cabin 

I walked into the small three-roomed cabin, and spotted it. A sign. It read: "Welcome Group 7 Girls!" in large pink letters. Then, it listed our names, each written on a different type of fruit. I walked into the room closest to the sign.

There were six other girls there, two were making polite conversation, asking get-to-know-you questions, two were standing by their freshly made bunks looking uncomfortable while the other two girls, one tall and blond, the other short with spiky black hair, talked as if they knew each other. Great. I was the last one.

I dragged my trunk and pillow over to the last available bottom bunk and set them down.

"Okay girls!" I heard a cheery voice call from the doorway. I turned around and the speaker directed her next words at me. "Oh hi! You must be Bella!"

"Yeah." I said sheepishly. I was a tiny bit shy.

"I'm Mary, and I'll be your counselor this week." She smiled a perky smile. I knew I was going to get along with her. I was _not _a troublemaker. "Okay, so, girls, we need to get our bathing suits on, we're going to be taking the swim test this afternoon."

She left the room and closed the door so we could change. I turned to open my trunk and retrieved one of my bathing suits. It was a dark blue bikini with small yellow daises printed all over it. As I struggled to put the suit on without exposing myself to the entire cabin of girls, the short black-haired one came over to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice. I absolutely _love _your bathing suit." Her smile was friendly, and she was bouncing up and down, her bathing suit already on.

"Oh. Um, thanks." I said, blushing. Alice smiled and turned to face the other girls.

"So what are everyone's names?" I had a feeling she would be a sort of…leader for us girls.

"Rosalie." The tall blond girl was beautiful. Her blue eyes, perfect figure, and Coach luggage were intimidating, but her voice was friendly enough. I noticed that she seemed to only be speaking to Alice though.

"I'm Mary." Said a girl who was shorter than everyone except Alice. She had light brown hair, almost blond, and she looked really shy. Her slightly baggy clothes said that she was one for comfort, not fashion. She looked at the floor the whole time she spoke.

"Kaitlyn." This girl was athletic looking. Not in that I-work-out-every-day sort of way, but in the way that made her look like she actually played sports.

"Sarah." She looked shy, but her voice was strong and confident. Her jeans and t-shirt made her look relaxed, but I could tell she was uncomfortable meeting new people. She smiled and looked up, a failed attempt at looking brave.

"Kristin." Said the other girl. She was skinny. Not anorexic or anything, but definitely skinny. She smiled after she said her name, and two dimples appeared on the sides of her mouth. She wasn't shy exactly. She just didn't know anyone. As if any of us did.

"I'm Bella." I said shyly. Introductions were _not _my thing.

"And I'm Alice. So now that we know each other's names, where's everyone from?" Alice seemed intent on making us communicate.

I figured we might as well be comfortable while she brought out the Spanish Inquisition. I sat down on my bed and motioned for Sarah, Mary and Kristin to join me. Rosalie perched carefully on one of her many suitcases and Kaitlyn sat down on my trunk.

Alice sighed, "Well, _I'm _from Mississippi. Biloxi. What about you, Rosalie?"

"New York. I love the city." A slightly wistful look crossed her beautiful face.

"Raleigh, North Carolina." Came Mary's quiet voice, trembling slightly because she was nervous.

"Winterville, North Carolina. It's right outside G-Vegas." We all looked at her funny. "Geez. None of you are from here, are you? G-Vegas is NC slang for Greenville." Kristin was actually pretty confident. She just wasn't very good at introductions.

"What about you, Bella?" Alice asked, drawing me away from my thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry. Phoenix, Arizona. I was born in Washington State, though. I don't miss it. Too much rain."

"Sarah?" It seemed I wasn't the only shy one.

"New Bern." Came the reply.

"I'm from Cary. Its just outside Raleigh." The athletic girl said. Kaitlyn, I remembered her name was.

"Are you girls ready?" I heard Mary **(the counselor)** call from the other side of the door.

"Affirmative, captain!" Alice said, while the rest of us just laughed. This girl was incredible.

"Then lets go take our swim test!"

Meanwhile, In The Guys' Cabin… 

After registration, I dropped my suitcase off at the appropriate place so I could have it delivered to my cabin.

Cabin 6. Group 7. My counselor's name was Andrew. At least, that's what the little orange scrap of paper said.

I made my way to Cabin 6 without trouble. I opened the screen door and walked in.

"Group 7?" Asked a tall, skinny, brown-haired guy, who I guessed to be in his early twenties.

"Yeah." I answered him. "My name's Jasper."

"I'm Andrew, your counselor. You get your pick of beds—you're the first one." He pointed to the room farthest from the door.

I walked in and surveyed the sky-blue walls and floor (all concrete) and the four bunk beds. I picked the bottom bunk on the right side—the closest to the window. I sat down on my new bed and waited for the others.

Emmett was the first, big and muscled with curly hair. I introduced myself, recognizing his mountain accent because it was almost as "southern" as my own. We introduced ourselves as the others came, also. Edward with his strange bronze hair, short Tucker with his heavy accent (I must admit, I was thankful that I wasn't the only one with this problem), Andrew (_another _one) with his confidence, and Kyle with his floppy hair.

Andrew walked in after we'd been talking for a little, getting to know the guys we were going to be living with for a week. "Hey guys, we're taking the swim test at 5, so you might want to get ready."

"Yes! We get to see the girls in their bikinis!" Emmett stood up and put his fist into the air. Everyone laughed.

As we changed, we listened to Emmett go on about how he'd waited for this for _weeks _and how he hoped there would be at least _one _hot girl in our group.

"Geez, Emmett!" Said Edward after a while, still laughing, "_No one_ likes a horn dog!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So! How did you like it? I'm using my counselors from this year so I can get their personalities right. But…something's going to happen later in the story that you can't hold against the real people…cuz some of it didn't really happen. You'll see what I mean. They're really great people, and Mary, if you read this, I'm sorry for allowing my characters to prank people, but Emmett's uncontrollable. You would never allow it, but let's just pretend that you were on your night off, okay? (You scared _us _when you started yelling at the Group 6 girls. I swear, pranking never looked scarier!)_

_Bellabookworm9_

_Oh! And I still need ideas on who's going to narrate what! Seriously! I cant do this by myself people!_


	3. Chapter 3: Emmett Meets His Girl

Haha, this chapter is going to be so fun :D. I had a request from x-Insanity's Best Friend-x that I make my chapters a bit longer, so that's my goal from now on!

_By the way, if you reviewed and asked me to have one person do a certain activity, I PROMISE I WILL USE YOUR IDEA! There was one request that Alice do drama because she's, well, Alice. I hadn't thought of that and it was BRILLIANT! Thank you all of you wonderful people!!_

_Bookie_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Emmett's POV  
**_

"Alright guys, it's time to go!" we heard Andrew call from the commons area. We were _finally _going to meet the girls!

"Yes!" I yelled, running out the door.

Andrew led us to the pond/pool we had seen on our way in. There were at least six other groups there, all of varying ages.

"Hey Andrew!" called a girl's voice, "Over here!" I saw a counselor-aged girl waving us over. She was surrounded by, I assumed, the girls of Group 7.

Then, my eyes found the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes on. She was tall, blond and gorgeous. I could feel my eyes going wide as Andrew led us over to sit on the ground with them. It was as if time had stopped. This gorgeous creature was everything I had been waiting for, and more. She was perfect. An angel.

"Hey, I'm Mary," Said the girl who had called us over. "Your other counselor." Well duh. Why else would she have known Andrew's name?

It took a lot of effort to look away from the beautiful blond, but I managed. I didn't want her to think I was some sort of freak!

"So we're going to play some name games until they call us for the swim test, okay?" Mary asked. I nodded along with the rest of the guys. "What should we play, Andrew?" she asked him.

"How about we go on a trip?"

"Okay. So where do we want to go?" she asked the group.

Without thinking, I blurted out, "Heaven." I wasn't so much thinking about this being a Christian camp so much as I was about the blond.

"Oh, I like that idea!" This girl was seriously too bubbly for her own good. "So they way this game works is we go around in a circle" we all scrambled to form a circle "and each person says their name and something they want to bring. It has to begin with the first letter of their name. And then the next person says their name and what they want to bring, plus the pervious people and what they brought. Okay? I'll start. My name is Mary and I'm bringing mace."

It went around like that in the circle for a while. I paid a bit of attention to the game, but mostly I stared at Rosalie. I learned her name. She was bringing reality. I found that pretty amusing. Who would want reality? If I were in heaven, I would want to live in a world of things I couldn't have on earth. But it just added to the beauty of this amazing girl. She was pretty _and _funny.

Unfortunately, I was the last one; right beside our counselor Mary (there was another one) and a girl named Kaitlyn. I went through all of the names, without fail. I was glad I remembered all of them, since I hadn't paid any attention.

"I'm Emmett and I'm bringing eggs, Kaitlyn's bringing kangaroos, Kyle's bringing knives, Mary's bringing movies, Tucker's bringing tape, Jasper's bringing jokes, Alice is bringing art, Rosalie is bringing reality, Andrew's bringing anti-freeze, Kristin's bringing Kool-Aid, Sarah's bringing stories, Bella's bringing books, Edward's bringing everything, Andrew's bringing an Aquafin, and Mary's bringing mace."

"Alright! Do we want to try and mix it up?" Mary asked. This didn't sound good.

"No." Andrew said, saving us all from the torture of having to "mix it up."

"Group 7!" called a voice. We followed it up to a sign with "Pool Rules" written on it. There were ten in all.

"Hey, I'm Andrew," were there seriously no other names in the world? That's three Andrews! "and today you guys are going to take the swim test. But before you can get in the pool, you have to read the rules." He called on a different person to read each rule out loud, until we got to the last one. "Okay, so this last rule, we're going to call one of the lifeguards and then we're going to yell it as loud as we can, or they wont let us in. Okay…let's call…Ashton. On the count of three, one…two…three!"

"HEY ASHTON! EVERYBODY MUST HAVE FUN!" we screamed at the top of our lungs.

"Alright!" she called from the end of the H-dock.

We were led to the shallow end of the pool and told to swim to the other side on our stomachs, back on our backs, and back again however we liked. This was so easy! I finished first out of the guys and watched Rosalie swim gracefully—and quickly—back and forth in the pool. When all of the girls had finished, (Bella was the last) we started the last part of our swim test. We had to read water for two minutes, singing songs to pass the time.

"So what do you want to sing?" Asked the lifeguard who was in the water with us.

"Lets sing the ABC song!" I couldn't identify who said it, but in a matter of seconds, the entire group was screaming out their ABC's as if their life depended on it. This was going to be one crazy week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Still Emmett's POV—Dinner)**_

After the swim test—we all passed—it was time for dinner. The girls wrapped towels around themselves covering up the beautiful bodies their swimsuits revealed, and the guys threw on the T-shirts we brought.

We followed a group of seven- and eight-year-olds to the dining hall, our counselors chatting about some incident earlier in the day. We waited outside with the growing mass of children until someone came out and rang the bell. We all filed inside, were greeted by some overenthusiastic campers, and walked up the aisle to the tables at the back of the hall with the number "7" hanging over them. I started to sit down like a couple other guys were doing, but Kristin and Sarah stopped us.

"Don't sit down yet." They told us.

"Why not?" I asked. What was wrong with sitting down?

"Helllloooooooooo Camp Don Leeeeeeeeee!" Called a loud voice from the front of the dining hall. I turned to see a short, slightly fat man with glasses smiling at the campers. "Before we say grace tonight, I would like to welcome all of our new campers, groups 1 through 7!" We all cheered loudly, apparently this was something that was very popular here. "Now, I'm going to turn it over to Amy who is going to lead us in the grace."

A girl with one of the matching Camp Staff shirts stepped up and explained about "you kill it, you fill it" and told us we were going to be doing the wave blessing. She told us how it went, and, starting with Group 1 on the right, we went around the room, making giant O's with our arms and saying "ooooooh" until the last table had their arms up. We continued the blessing that went something like this,

_Oh, __**(the oh is long and drawn out.)**_

_The Lord is good to me_

_And so I thank the Lord_

_For giving me_

_The things I need,_

_The sun and the wind_

_And the apple seed,_

_The Lord is good to me_

_Amen._

There was a loud scraping of metal folding chairs as everyone sat down. I looked at what we had to eat and smiled. Spaghetti. My favorite. I filled up my plate with food, spaghetti along with corn, garlic bread, and peas. I ate it in record time and ended up having to go refill the plate of spaghetti. When I returned, I found Edward making a hilarious face. It was somewhere between disgust and amusement.

"What did you do, Edward, try to imagine Alice in her underwear?" the short girl started to laugh along with anyone else, until she realized what she was laughing about.

"Hey!" She said, slapping me on the arm, "That wasn't nice!"

"It wasn't supposed to be." I said, laughing. It was funny watching this small girl try to look menacing. She just ended up looking like an angry Oompa-Loompa. _**(I have nothing against Alice! It just is kinda funny trying to imagine her as a human challenging Emmett.) **_Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rosalie laughing at my joke and thought, _Yes! Score one for Emmett!_

"So what _did _you do, Edward?" the look on his face was priceless.

"I tried some of the iced tea. That stuff is _sweet!_" I laughed, realizing that since Edward was from the north, he had probably never tasted southern iced tea. It probably would come as a bit of a shock. Personally, I loved the stuff. "What?" he asked, incredulous. I wasn't the only one laughing.

"Oh, Edward." Said Alice, "You've got a lot to get used to around here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Sorry if this was still really short, I couldn't find a way to make it a lot longer. I promise that future chapters will be LOTS longer! (The one with Emmett pranking should be epic-length)

_Review with your thoughts, I don't care if they are negative or positive. (Cuz I'm not a magnet!)_

_bookie_


	4. Chapter 4:  Love Is In The Air

Rosalie's POV 

I rolled my eyes as the rather large camp director, Farmer John or something, yelled (or hollered, as I would soon learn it was to be called) about the order of store. How cheesy could you get?

As we stood up to sing songs (again, what is with the major cheesiness?), I tried to sneak another look at the surprisingly handsome guy—Emmett, I remembered—in our group. I found myself attracted to him, but it made me feel a little guilty about the boyfriend I had left back in New York. Of course, he was a total jerk and I knew it. But we were still in a relationship.

My attention wandered back to the activity around me, and I realized we were singing a pointless song about a frog. My fellow group members were waving their hands around in idiotic ways, emulating things that were happening to the—now dead—frog. I rolled my eyes again, catching a glimpse of Emmett again. Somehow, the absurd motions he was making made my stomach do flips. His childish features were strangely appealing to me.

After a few more songs on equally aimless subjects, we left the dining hall. I sucked in the moisture-ridden air, and longed for the dry—though admittedly more polluted—air of New York City.

"Hey, do you wanna come sit with us?" asked Emmett. I noticed how curly his hair was and suddenly had the strange urge to run my fingers through it. I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Umm, sure. Where are we gonna sit?" I asked, seeing the four completely filled picnic tables placed around the basketball court. Not many people were playing basketball, I noticed. There was some other game going on though, and I asked Emmett what they were doing.

"Four-square." He replied, "I don't really know how to explain how it's played, since I haven't played much myself."

I glanced up at his face and was surprised at the amount of emotion his face held. I looked up again, and he caught me. I tried to look away, but his hand caught my jaw and guided my eyes back to his. His head leaned down, and his lips softly brushed mine. Shivering with pleasure, I pressed my lips to his, and felt him smile against them.

"Come on," he whispered in my ear, taking my hand and leading me down towards the beach, "we don't want to get caught. This is a Christian camp, after all." I smiled, loving the feel of his warm hand on mine.

We sat down on a log on the beach, and his face came for mine again. I looked up and pushed my lips against his for the second time that day, with absolutely no regard for the consequences. I loved kissing him. It was much different from kissing Kevin—my boyfriend from back home. When I was kissing Emmett, I felt something. It was slightly electric and addictive, and I felt like I couldn't live without it.

We broke apart, gasping for air, and he whispered in my ear, "That was great." I smiled, and rested my head on his shoulder. I was aware of the mountain accent in his voice, but instead of being completely appalling, it was actually kind of nice. I liked the twang in his voice when he said the word "great." As his strong arms wrapped around me, I didn't object, but allowed him to hold me as we watched the sun set over the water.

Alice's POV 

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked Jasper, whom I liked _very _much, as we got in the four-square line. The game was new to me but not completely unfamiliar.

"Making out on the beach." Said Sarah, walking up to us with Kristin and an unfamiliar boy in tow.

"Already?" I asked, stupefied. She nodded. I caught another glimpse of the boy Kristin was talking to and added, "Who's the catch?"

"Kristin's fling." She said, rolling her eyes. I had a feeling that something like this had happened before.

"She's done this before?" I asked for clarification. She nodded.

"Every year. " She rolled her eyes, "But she's my best friend, so I live with it."

"Really?" I asked, "So you two have known each other for a while?"

"Yeah." She answered. "We met here, actually. It was my second year, and her first. We were 13. The friends thing started the first time we went sailing. We were the only two without buddies, so we paired up. Once we were out on the water, we were quiet for a while, and then we both started singing "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers at the _exact same time_. Then she got her hair caught in the sail, and I saved her. We were bonded for life." She said, with a huge grin and a laugh.

We took a couple steps forward as the line dwindled and the game continued. "So what about you? Do you have a fling?" I asked, truly curious. Girls who had "flings" tended to bond together. Something about the mutual goal made them stick together. I knew a lot about that type of people from living with my overly popular sister. She was the type of girl who had a "fling" and never thought twice about the guy once she was "done" with him.

"No," she answered, her face reddening slightly, "I have a boyfriend." I saw her smile a bit just thinking about him—always a good sign.

"Awww!" I said, "I can tell you love him. What's he like?" I could tell this girl was important. Throughout life, I'd learned to trust my instincts. They usually led to better things than if I ignored them.

"I do." She said, blushing even darker, "He's perfect. I know that sounds really cheesy, but I believe it." Her hands grew more animate as she talked. "But if you _really _want to know what he looks like…he's right over there." She pointed to a guy in khaki shorts and a staff shirt. Interesting…an older guy. An older guy who _worked _here. I wondered how she managed that—assuming she met him here, of course.

I assessed him. Brown hair—about shoulder length—solid, muscular build, a wide, genuine smile. Not bad, overall. I didn't exactly trust my judgment at the moment though; I had caught a glimpse of Jasper halfway through my evaluation and was completely thrown. How could someone be so _perfect_? Looking like that should be illegal. Sarah saw the direction my gaze had taken and smiled.

"Do you really want to play right now?" she asked, grinning wider.

"Not really," I admitted, and followed her to a picnic table, sitting down on the table with my feet resting on the seat.

"You like Jasper, don't you?" she asked, smiling like she knew that if I said no I would be lying. I hesitated, but figured since she had told me her secret, I could trust her with one also.

"Yeah." I whispered sheepishly. Her grin grew even wider. "But if you tell _anyone_, I swear I will kick your butt."

"I won't." she promised, and I believed her.

"So tell me more about Mystery Man over there." I nodded in her boyfriend's general direction. "What's his name? How'd you meet? How long have you been going out?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she said with a laugh, "I can't answer them _that _fast! His name is Keith. We met here. He's sailing staff and he offered to show me what to do—you have to take a staff with you the first time you sail _every year_, no matter how many years you've been coming—two years ago. By the end of the week, he'd asked me to go out with him. So we've been going out for a little less than two years. I came on a later week that year."

"Awwwwwwww!" I squealed. "That is sooo sweet! Wait." Something had just occurred to me. "Does that mean that your first kiss was _here_?!" She smiled shyly, but in a way that told me she was remembering something really special.

"Yeah." Her smile grew, "It was at twilight. He'd come and got me after dinner and taken me for a sail. It was _sooo _romantic. I never dreamed my first kiss would be that great." The look on her face was so blissful, I felt intrusive just watching her remember.

"GROUP SEVEN!" A loud voice yelled from the vicinity of the light blue building that was supposedly the store, but that looked more like a small, enclosed pavilion.

"Store time!" Sarah said, smiling. For a girl I had labeled as shy, Sarah really had a great personality. She smiled more than anyone I knew, and it was genuine—unlike the smiles my sister gave out like candy that made her look like she was smelling something awful. She grabbed my hand and led me towards the store, stopping to wrench Kristin away from her fling.

"Hey!" Kristin protested.

"You'll thank me for this later when you're sneaking off to meet him in the middle of the night." Sarah said.

"I know," Kristin said with a grin, "You always know what's best to do when it comes to me."

"It's only because I know you better than anyone." Sarah said, returning the grin and skipping to the end of the line that was forming at the back of the "store."

As our cards were handed out and we were admitted into the store—five at a time—I attempted to _not_ stare at Jasper. Unsuccessfully. Every time I tried to look somewhere else, some strange force inexplicably drew my eyes toward him. Suddenly, as I was fighting the urge to look at him again, his eyes snapped over and met mine. The emotion in them was complicated. Almost as if he were curious, but also embarrassed and shy. How anyone's eyes could hold that much emotion, I was not sure, but I _was _sure that I had seen him blush furiously and look away.

I pondered his reaction as I watched Sarah and Kristin argue over which of the drinks had more caffeine, and as I purchased my own heavily caffeinated drink and bag of Skittles. Something was going on at this camp. Love was in the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, I saved the author's note for last because I know I have kept you guys waiting WAY too long for this chapter. I am sooo terribly sorry! I have been extremely busy with school starting and my friends (one is moving, and the other wants to go out with her…basically a lot of trivial high school drama) Also, Thanksgiving was a bit…odd as well (I dyed my hair pink. Well, not all of it, but the curls at the base of my neck. Actually, all the kids in the family did. My cousin, bryan, got POLKA DOTS on his head. It looks so funny. ) so thank you for being patient with me! I will try to update sooner!

**Cappy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Neither do you. We're all just a bunch of lamos, stealing from our idol, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Encounters

"Hey girls, time to wake up!" came Mary's soft voice through the narrow slit of the open door.

Groans filled the small room as everyone slowly woke up and began to get ready for the day. Rosalie pulled a mask off her face before grabbing a large toiletry bag and heading out the door, followed soon by Kristin and Sarah, each clutching a plastic bag full of various facial products and debating the various activities they thought Mary and Andrew would choose for the first day. Tiny Alice grabbed her own such bag, almost as big as Rosalie's, and my hand and pulled me out the door.

"What are you doing!" I protested. I was _not _a morning person.

"To get cleaned up, silly. I saw how you and _Edward_ were looking at each other last night. There seems to be a lot of that going around, actually."

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. Edward and I had merely talked last night. We had both been the only two who didn't have a ride to the camp, so they'd had to provide transportation for us through Camp Seagull, the neighboring camp, and apparently CDL's rival. We hadn't been welcomed warmly by the all-boys group. "No, no, no. You don't understand. Edward and I already know each other. Sort of."

"Sort of." She stated, voice brimming with skepticism. I nodded. She started smearing a flowery-scented cream across my face. "Rinse" she said when she was done. "Well, _sort of _knowing each other doesn't ever make an excuse for a look like the ones you two were giving off. I know a crush when I see one."

"I don't have a—"

"Yes." She said, "You do." By this time, we had made it back to the cabin, where the others were waiting.

"Is that everyone?" Mary asked.

"No," Sarah said, "Rosalie's still in there."

"Were we supposed to change?" I asked her, noting that a couple of the others had.

"Naw," she said back, "We're just going to Morning Watch. And breakfast. Nobody really cares what you look like at seven in the morning."

"Morning Watch?" I asked, perplexed.

"It's like a short sermon. Farmer John does it. He usually tells the same stories though, and they get old after about two years." Said Kristin, grinning just as Rosalie emerged from the bathroom, fully done up and perfect.

"Gosh, Kristin, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Tell me what?" Kristin asked.

"His name is _John Farmer_, not Farmer John!" Everyone laughed, including Mary, and Kristin looked a bit sheepish.

We sat on some wooden benches arranged in rows like pews in a church, and listened to the steady, soothing lap of the water on the rocks below and the sharp _chink _of metal on metal as the small sailboats rocked with the waves. And then, the peaceful reverie was rudely interrupted by the blasting noise of a trumpet fanfare originating from Camp Seagull.

"And _that _is why everyone comes to Camp Don Lee." Came the voice of one of the guys from our group. A slow, murmuring laugh rippled through our row as the guys seated themselves on the bench beside us and in front of us.

The old bench bounced a bit as a tall figure seated itself next to me. I hardly dared to look up.

"Hey." The figure said, with a velvety voice I would recognize anywhere, even though I'd only heard it for the first time yesterday.

"Hi." I replied, my face going red instantly. I wasn't used to attention from anyone, much less someone as gloriously perfect as Edward. I looked up and his mouth opened to say something, but whatever he was about to say was drowned out by the overly projected voice of John Farmer (or Farmer John, however you looked at it).

I tried to pay attention to the words, but it was difficult, I wanted so badly to just reach out the two or so inches and grab Edward's hand. It became nearly unbearable when Andrew decided he wanted to sit down, and had the whole row scoot over a couple inches. Edward's warm side was pressed firmly against mine, and I loved it. Perhaps Alice was right before, but now, I knew it was true. I had a _major_ crush on Edward.

Breakfast was a simple meal, served in the same fashion as the dinner we'd eaten the night before. Pancakes, biscuits, sausage, and a vat of southern grits were laid out on the table. As we had the night before, we stood behind our chairs and said the grace before the maddening rush of eight hungry teenagers turned our table into a rectangle of chaos, Hands flew out to grab spoons and platters, spilling occasionally, pitchers were passed and emptied, then refilled. It was like we'd turned into animals.

Without even realizing it, I noticed, we'd slowly integrated our tables. Rosalie and Emmett were wrapped up in each other, gazing into each others eyes and grinning like escaped loonies, and Alice and Jasper were trying to hide their interlocked hands under the table, but not quite succeeding. Even Sarah was talking to a guy at the table behind ours, blushing and smiling more even than I was.

And why was I blushing? Because Edward's arm was wrapped around my shoulders, in plain view of the counselors. They didn't seem to have too much of a problem with it, but I felt like every person in a ten mile radius, including Little Miss Matchmaker herself, was forming conclusions that shouldn't have been made. I liked him, sure. But the problem was that _he _didn't like _me_.

"_NO _way!" I jerked, surprised at the exclamation, and looked around for the source. I soon found it, in the form of a very ticked off Kristin. She was holding a small rectangle of paper.

"What is it?" Sarah asked craning her neck to look at the paper.

"_Look _at what they have us signed up for today." Kristin shoved the paper under her nose, and Sarah's quiet indiffernce turned into an angry incredulosity.

"Encounters?! Right after Archery and Crafts, which aren't that bad, but... ugh. I haven't done Encounters since that time Austin got so pissed at us for putting that bench under the doorknob so the guys couldn't get out."

"Uhhh, guys?" Alice asked the two girls. Their heads whipped around to face her.

"Yeah?" Sarah asked.

"What's Encounters?"

"Only the most boring activity _ever_. We just sit around in a circle and learn crap. It is so POINTLESS!" Kristin exclaimed. After a few quiet words from Sarah and a couple what-the-hell-is-that-crazy-girl-going-on-about looks from the other table, Kristin quieted down, but continued glowering at the sheet of paper.

"Well, at least we have Sailing after lunch." Sarah said, a smile spreading across her face as she glanced up at the blond guy, whose hand she was still holding.

"Hmmm…Bella?" Edward's voice came from right above my ear. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed him getting so close.

"Yes?" I asked, tilting my head up.

"Would you like to be my sailing buddy?"


End file.
